<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex Toys, Cam Boys, and Dark Roasts by awabubbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618305">Sex Toys, Cam Boys, and Dark Roasts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/pseuds/awabubbles'>awabubbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Anal, Dildos, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Switching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/pseuds/awabubbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a crush on a new customer with an interesting personal hobby...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex Toys, Cam Boys, and Dark Roasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Pete’s Coffee is a high-end coffee shop tucked into the heart of downtown Seattle. Quite literally a hole in the wall with three tables crammed into the corner, it’s easy to miss. Locals find it a point of pride to have discovered it all. You’re not a true Seattleite, they say, until you’ve had a cup of Pete’s Coffee.</p>
<p>Which is probably why everyone that walks in is such an insufferable little bitch. It’s not that Jensen Ackles hates his job as a barista at Pete’s Coffee, it’s just that he’s not a big fan of the customers: hipsters with their Brooklyn-wannabe beards, broke ass art students trying to steal handfuls of sugar packets, and the crowds of look-alike business douches from Union St. Like a Harry Potter sorting hat, everyone fell into one of the three. Which made the day crawl by agonizingly slow when there wasn’t even <em> one </em> hot piece of ass to ogle. Yes. Maybe that was Jensen’s real complaint. Not enough thick boys with cut off tanks, coming in hot and sweaty from a run down by the pier.</p>
<p>But that all changes when the Wyvern shows up. </p>
<p>The Wyvern is Jensen’s favorite customer, the one he’s been having wet dreams about for the past two months. He’s taller than Jen--and at 6’1” that’s quite the feat. Tanned California skin and long hair like a surfer. Not to mention, built. Jesus, fuck, is he built. Thick tattoo-covered arms hanging out of his sleeveless too-short tank, exposing a rippling six pack that makes Jensen hard just thinking about it. Once, Jen was so distracted by that tight stomach dipping down into low-hanging shorts that he fucked up this girl’s coffee three times before having to excuse himself to jack off in the employee bathroom. </p>
<p>Every morning the Wyvern walks in and orders the same thing: their darkest roast, black. Sweet and to the point like he doesn’t want to waste anybody’s time. Then he tells Jensen to write “Wyvern” on his cup, pays in cash, and politely waits in the back until he’s called. </p>
<p>A quick google search tells Jen “Wyvern” is an old medieval term for dragons: two legs, a pair of wings and a snake-like body. What did the dragon mean to him? His favorite customer is a mystery, and one Jensen is desperate to solve. The only problem: the Wyvern isn’t much of a talker. And since he hides in the back until his order is ready, they’ve never flirted, barely exchanging enough words to add up to a whole sentence! But Jensen is going to change that. Today is the day he wooes the Wyvern.</p>
<p>So that morning, at 8am on the dot, Jensen’s favorite customer shows up in a pink crop top and sunglasses like a gay twist on a Malibu Ken doll. Jensen writes “Wyvern” with a flourish and pours their darkest roast into a biodegradable cup. Usually, Jen leaves the cup on the counter, but today he does something different. Today, Jensen holds the coffee hostage. He preens, first, spiking his hair in the front and adjusting his black horn-rimmed glasses. Then Jen calls out:</p>
<p>“Wyvern. The Wyvern? Your order is ready.”</p>
<p>It’s a small cafe. There’s nowhere to hide. The Wyvern is forced to claim his drink, reluctantly approaching the counter.</p>
<p>Line hooked. It’s time to reel him in. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Jensen greets, oozing all the charm his twenty-two year old self can muster. “I like the name. Wyvern: it’s a dragon, right?”</p>
<p>The Wyvern smiles. Dimples and bright hazel eyes. “That’s right,” he says. “Different name. Same monster.”</p>
<p>Expectantly, the Wyvern glances down at the cup in Jensen’s hand, but Jensen holds firm. “So uh. Is that <em> your </em> name, or the name of your <em> little </em> monster?” he asks. Immediately regrets it. <em> Lame </em> , he screams at himself. <em> So fucking lame! </em></p>
<p>Thankfully, the Wyvern laughs. Over six feet tall and the man has a voice as smooth as velvet. Jensen leans in a little closer to hear it.  </p>
<p>“No, it’s not,” The Wyvern answers. “But you’re not too far off.”</p>
<p>When he motions for his coffee cup, Jen realizes the game is up. He can’t hang on to it any longer without being called out for being a creep, so he finally surrenders the dark roast. As he does, the Wyvern grabs his wrist and pulls Jen closer until they’re face-to-face, mouth-to-ear. Then he whispers: “It’s the name of my favorite dildo.”</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Plucking the cup off coffee from Jen’s hands the Wyvern saunters out of Pete’s Coffee leaving behind a weak-kneed, slacked-jawed Jensen that was so turned on he was about to douse the next order in his own extra-thick foam. Jensen pulls down his black polo and hopes no one notices the hard-on of the fucking century poking a hole through his khaki pants.</p>
<p>Right then and there Jensen vows he’s going to fuck that man if it’s last thing he ever does.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, the Wyvern returns and Jen’s heart flutters in his chest. He’d masturbated no less than five times (twice inbetween breaks) to a litany of sexual fantasies involving his favorite customer: Jen sucking the Wyvern’s cock, the Wyvern fucking him senseless, Jen fucking<em> him </em> senseless. But mostly it would invovle the two of them stuffing the fatest fucking dildoes they could find so far up their assholes it’d tickle their throats.</p>
<p>Jen has a<em> thing </em> for dildos. It’s kind of his second job. Working as a barista doesn’t pay the bills, let alone give him enough cash to set aside for the future. So when Jen gets off his shifts he strips down and jerks off in front of a live audience for cash. He’s a cam boy by the name of Dean Cockchester, and toys are his specialty. The more his viewers tip, the bigger the dildo Jen will shove up his ass. He even has a seperate pornhub channel where he reviews different toys. Anal plugs, cock cages, ass stretchers, nipple clamps, cock rings, and dildos in the shape of a fist: Jensen’s seen it all. But what on god’s unholy earth was the Wyvern dildo? Was it shaped like a dragon? Was it green? Multi-colored? Jen daydreams every possible scenario, visualizing his favorite customer’s sex face as he spreads his hole open and splits himself in two with his favorite toy.</p>
<p>Which is a bad thought to have chubbing your cock while you’re trying to work the morning rush. </p>
<p>Jen can’t help it, though. When the Wyvern walks in that morning he’s instantly hard. He feels light hearted and giddy, like a teenager again. A teen that can’t get their own fucking dick under control.</p>
<p>“Hey,” the Wyvern greets. He’s wearing a black shirt today, long sleeves. Sadly it covers up his tats but the deep v-neck shows plenty of cleavage. “One tall dark roast to go. For Jared.”</p>
<p>Jensen fumbles a little with the cup and the marker. This is new. “Jared,” he repeats. It already feels like home on his lips. He can’t wait to fucking scream it. “I hope that’s your name, and not another toy.”</p>
<p>“My name,” his favorite customer confirms. “My toys are all named after monsters. Supernatural monsters. Like the Wyvern.”</p>
<p>Toys. Plural. Jensen looks up with interest.</p>
<p>“I make them,” Jared explains. </p>
<p>“Make them?” This just went to a whole ‘nother level. Not just fucking himself with toys but making the toys to cram up his own ass! </p>
<p>“Kind of a hobby,” Jared admits.</p>
<p>The admission hangs in the air between them. Jensen feels himself start to sweat. “Cool,” he says, with as much gay as he can muster.</p>
<p>His favorite customer nods, looks Jen up and down. “I can show you, if you’re--”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Jensen all but shouts. Clears his throat. Tries to compose himself. “I mean. Yeah. That’d be--I’d like that.” Were they even talking about toys anymore? It didn’t matter.</p>
<p>“Cool,” Jared repeats with a smile that could blind the sun. “When do you get off?”</p>
<p><em> Right now, </em> Jen thinks, <em> if you don’t stop fucking talking </em>. “Oh. Um. Work? Yeah, at three.”</p>
<p>“Then I guess I’ll see you at three....Jensen.” Jared reads his name tag and looks up, eyes all wet and hopeful like Jensen wouldn’t throw himself off the Space Needle if Jared’s dick was waiting at the bottom.</p>
<p>“It’s a date,” Jen confirms. With that, Jared escapes out into the foggy haze of Seattle, leaving Jensen a drooling pile of goo. Again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour and a half later Jen is on break with his coworker, Felicia, and he can’t stop himself from gushing.</p>
<p>“I have a date with the Wyvern!” he announces, expects starbursts and fireworks because this is a big fucking deal! Instead, he gets Felicia’s deadpanned eyes.</p>
<p>“Who?” she asks. And maybe Jen should have guessed. She only works there part time, attending the Cornish College of the Arts to get her BFA in fine painting--which, as it turns out, means smearing her pussy across a canvas. Part of Jen’s a little jealous of the art student. Felicia’s parents are well off, and she could afford to take on the debt while Jen is barely scraping by on tips and tokens.</p>
<p>Felicia isn’t there every morning, isn’t around long enough to know the regulars. Plus, she’s a lesbian. What did she care which cock Jen wanted to suck?</p>
<p>“Tall like a skyscraper?” Jen prompts, still brimming with excitement. “Fit like a football player? He orders a dark roast every morning and puts ‘Wyvern’ on his cup--except for today. Today I found out his name is Jared and we’re going out on a date. Today. Three o’clock!”</p>
<p><em> Three o’cock </em>, Jen thinks. Because he plans on getting dicked so hard he’ll forget his own name.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Okay. Cool. Felicia’s feet are propped up on the edge of their break table, disinterestedly flipping through an old magazine. She may not work enough to know the regulars, but she is well versed in all of Jen’s past relationships and she doesn't seem impressed with his latest crush.</p>
<p>“Thanks for your support,” Jen huffs, deflating into a fold out chair beside her.</p>
<p>“You fuck a new guy every month!” Felicia dismisses. “And everytime you say they’re gonna change your life. Yet here you are still stuck behind a counter babysitting the latest part-timers. I thought you said you were going to apply to UW this year?”</p>
<p>Jen rolls his eyes. “Next year. I’m still saving up cash. And I know I say that but this one’s different, I swear. He makes his own toys, Felicia. He <em> makes </em> dildos!”</p>
<p>“You said the firefighter was different,” she reminds. “And the pilot.”</p>
<p>The butterflies in Jen’s stomach get doused in hot water and drown. He’s had a lot of disappointment in the love arena as of late. Generally, he prefers not to think about it. Leave it to Felicia to drag it all up from the gutter. And yet, she has a point.</p>
<p>“They just...didn’t get it,” Jen admits with a heavy heart. “And I thought they would.”</p>
<p>It’s hard being a cam boy, squirreling away cash for a future that feels like it’s getting farther away with every passing year. His previous boyfriends looked down on him for it. Instead of seeing someone who was savvy enough to build his own business with a steady cash flow in a matter of weeks, they saw a two-bit tart shaking his ass for strangers because he was too lazy or dirty to get a real job. Nevermind that real jobs didn’t pay half of what camming did. So Jen was a fun fling for them. They played with him for a bit and threw him away. It didn’t help that Jen fell in love easily and got his heart crushed every single time.</p>
<p>“So you think dildo guy’s gonna get it?” Felicia asks. And she means it, sympathy in her eyes. She can be a hardass sometimes but she really does care for him.</p>
<p>“I don’t,” Jen admits with a shrug. “But maybe I won’t pin my hopes and dreams to this one. Maybe this time it’s just for one night. Just for fun.” </p>
<p>Felicia smiles. Lightly punching his knee she says “Go get ‘em tiger.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, <em> three o’cock </em> comes around and Jensen can’t get out of Pete’s Coffee fast enough. He debates going back home and changing out of his work clothes but when he sees Jared already outside, waiting for him, Jen says fuck it. Hopefully he won’t be in his clothes for long anyway. </p>
<p>When Jen’s shift ends Jared greets him casually, like they’d known each other forever, like Jensen hasn’t been horndogging over him for months.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he says “I’m not used to seeing your bottom half.” Jared smirks and nods at Jensen’s bowlegs, usually hidden behind a counter. </p>
<p>“Too bad. That’s my best half,” Jensen grins, thrilling in the flush spreading across Jared’s cheeks. </p>
<p>“I’m, um. I’m this way,” Jared guides, leading them north through the business section of downtown Seattle. “My studio’s on 6th Ave.”</p>
<p>“You must be loaded to live on this side of town,” Jensen whistles, impressed. “Is the dildo business really that good?”</p>
<p>Jared winces a little and Jen realizes he’s said something stupid (classic, way to ruin his own date in record time). “My parents pay for it,” Jared explains. “My mom and dad were both professors at the University of Washington. Retired, now. I’m living in their old place. They moved south a few years ago to Colorado.”</p>
<p>“And they don’t know what you do?”</p>
<p>“It’s not what I do,” Jared explains with a patient smile. “It’s just a hobby. Sort of like working at a coffee shop isn’t what you do. Not really.”</p>
<p>This is an insight that surprises Jen. Tender. Thoughtful. “Yeah. I guess. I um, I’ve been trying to save up to go to school,” he admits. “University of Washington, actually. Like your parents. I want to be a business major, own something of my own one day.”</p>
<p>Jared looks at him, then, with a knowing smile, like he really sees him, all of him, and Jensen’s chest fills with a fluttering warmth. <em> Fuck. Don’t get your hopes up! </em>He reminds himself. This was supposed to be a quick fling. A one night stand. He couldn’t go all googly-eyed over a boy just because of a smile.</p>
<p>When they get to Stewart St. they walk up to Jared’s high rise. The second floor and above are all apartments, the first, filled with shops. Ironically, a Starbucks.</p>
<p>“You’re committed to Pete’s Coffee, huh?”</p>
<p>“What can I say, I like the view at your place,” Jared winks. This time, it’s Jensen’s turn to blush.</p>
<p>They enter Jared’s building through a side alley, taking a freight elevator up to the top floor. Jared’s apartment is a massive studio of 2,000 square feet, but there’s barely any furniture. A mattress in the corner, a beat up couch on the other wall with a stack of books in front acting as a coffee table: everything else is covered in dildos. Big dildos, tall dildos, fat dildos, skinny dildos, pink, purple, green, red, curved, rippled. <em> Dildos, dildos, dildos! </em> It’s a candyland of things to shove up your ass. The Willy Wonka of sex toys. </p>
<p>Bingo. Jen feels like he’s hit the jackpot, has to adjust his glasses to make sure he’s seeing it right. “This! Is! Amazing!” he practically shouts.</p>
<p>“And the coup-de-gras, of course.” Jared plucks a massive dildo from amongst the group to show him. “This is the Wyvern.”</p>
<p>The Wyvern is a dragon’s dick. It’s covered in silicone scales near the bottom before a hefty fist of flesh protrudes from the armor to form the dragon’s cockhead. Nine inches tall with a hefty girth it’s wicked and beautiful all at once. Gradating from red to green, Jen runs his fingers along the shaft, admiring the handywork.</p>
<p>“And there’s more.” Going through the room Jared points out his other notable favorites. They’re cast in groups, all from the same mold but different colors. On the couch is the Hydra, a cock made of six different “heads” twisting together. Near the kitchen is the Hellhound, a dog-shaped cock with a bulbous knot at the base. On the other side of the apartment is the Minotaur, a giant 12 inch horse-like cock. Finally, there’s the Kraken: a large, blue tentacle that Jen can already feel twisting inside his guts. </p>
<p>This man was a goddamn monster fucker and Jen had never been so turned on.</p>
<p>“Fuck me with it,” Jen declares. He couldn’t help it anymore. He was surrounded by cocks and he wanted one inside of him.</p>
<p>Thankfully Jared doesn’t need any persuading. He takes the Wyvern from Jen and pulls him in for a kiss--wet, sloppy, and a little desperate. Jen opens his mouth for Jared’s tongue, melting in his arms. This was going to be good. Fucking amazing. He just knew it. Different from anything he’d ever had before! <em> Don’t fall in love </em>, he reminds himself, but Jen’s heart flutters hopefully in his chest despite the warning.</p>
<p>When Jared pulls back, Jen moans in protest. A string of spit connects their tongues but it breaks when Jared slides two fingers into his own mouth and sucks. Jen admires Jared’s spit-slicked lips--imagines his cock sliding into Jared’s hot throat, making him gag. God, Jen wanted to fuck this man, be fucked by this man, do everything dirty and wrong that he could ever think of. And then do it all over again.</p>
<p>But first, he’s going to get skewered by the Wyvern.</p>
<p>Jared slips his hand beneath the khaki waistband of Jen’s work pants, gripping his ass. Jen moans, humps into Jared’s leg. Jared’s own arousal is apparent; a thick, solid outline in his pants. Oh, fuck. This guy was endowed, huh? Maybe he should have asked for the real thing first.</p>
<p>When Jared is finished lubing his fingers, he reaches back into Jen’s pants and rubs at his aching little hole. Jen squirms. He’s embarrassingly tight, unprepared. If he’d known he was going to get lucky he would have prepped himself that morning, politely serving coffee with a plug shoved up his ass. </p>
<p>But Jared doesn’t seem to mind. “Bend over,” he commands.</p>
<p>Jen complies willingly, dropping trou and kneeling onto the only part of the couch not covered in monster dicks. Then Jared hands him the Wyvern.</p>
<p>“Here,” he says with a devilish smirk. “Suck on this while I open you up.”</p>
<p>Jesus, Jen could have come right there but he tries not to bust a nut like a rookie. Taking the Wyvern he places the bulbous tip of the dragon’s cock against his tongue and circles it slowly, teasingly. Batting his lashes and moaning, he makes quite the show. Jen is a pro, after all. Dean Cockchester can make a solid $500 in one night. So Jen channels his inner whore and slides the toy into his mouth--fat tip, and layers of scales--all the way until it hits the back of his throat and nearly, just nearly, manages to swallow the whole thing.</p>
<p>“Tease.” Jared groans in approval, sticking a hand down his pants to, uh--<em> relieve </em>--some of his own tension. Good to know they were both about to burst.</p>
<p>Jen gags on the monster cock until his eyes water, until he can’t take anymore. Then he pulls the Wyvern out of his mouth, gasping as Jared kneels behind him and starts eating him out. Jared dives right the fuck in, pressing that pretty pink mouth against Jen’s hole. Jen moans, forgets all about the Wyvern. It felt so good to have his pale little ass in the air, cock hanging fat and heavy between his spread legs as his hole is turned into a wet, hot mess. </p>
<p>Then Jared starts to finger him open (magically, somewhere in this candyland of dildos there was a bottle of lube). The same fingers Jared had lovingly suckled on find themselves knuckle-deep inside Jen’s asshole, scissoring him open. When Jen starts fucking back onto his finger, Jared knows he’s ready for more. </p>
<p>“It’s time.” </p>
<p>Jared picks up the Wyvern from where Jen had dropped it on the couch. He slicks the spit-damp dildo with more lube and then positions the tip of the dragon's cock against Jen’s quivering hole. “Okay,” Jared warns. “Here he comes.”</p>
<p>Then the Wyvern fucks him.</p>
<p>The head is the hardest part to get in; fat, protruding. Jen’s asshole slowly stretches to accommodate the girth of its tip before greedily swallowing the rest. Jen can feel every bump, every ridge, every scale, as Jared pushes his handcrafted dildo inside, all the way to the base.</p>
<p>“How does it feel?” Jared asks, once Jen’s asshole is stuffed full of dragon dick.</p>
<p>“F-fuck,” Jensen moans. He’d fucked himself on plenty of dildos but this one was different. The knot of the tip was like a fist pushing into his prostate, like someone--or some<em> thing </em> --was fucking into his own dick. It made Jen’s head spin. “Please, <em> more </em>,” he begs.</p>
<p>Jared pulls the dildo out and Jen gasps as the scales drag against the side of his asshole. Jared pulls it out just below the tip and then pushes it all the way back in again, driving out a long, lecherous moan from Jen. In and out. In and out. He could have been teased like this forever. But Jen is just as happy when Jared starts fucking him harder. The Wyvern punches at him with its bulbous tip, building into something beautiful deep in his gut. Jen buries his face in the cushion of the couch as his body starts to shake, his toes begin to curl. His balls are tight, his cock wagging like a tail between his legs as Jared thrusts the Wyvern in and out of his shaking ass. </p>
<p>Then Jen is coming. Without even touching himself, he’s coming, so hard and so fast that for a split second he sees stars. His glasses fall off. His hips shake. His cock erupts and Jen stains the couch beneath him before collapsing onto his own mess with a pale belly and shaking thighs.</p>
<p>Jared pulls the Wyvern out of him with a messy <em> splop! </em> and sets it on the arm of the couch. Then, with his two beautiful tattooed arms he picks Jen up and turns him over. Easily. Like he was a child. Jen is so fucked out he barely registers what’s happening until Jared sticks his head between Jen’s spread legs and swallows his cock. </p>
<p>“F-fuck!” Jen immediately buries his hand into Jared’s long hair. He grabs a fistful and pushes Jared all the way down, relishing the man’s over-eager tongue even as his dick softens. When it’s too much, Jen pulls Jared’s head back, his soft pink cock falling out from between the man’s swollen lips. </p>
<p>“Now you do me,” Jared says. </p>
<p>A command, an invitation. Jared stands and walks over to his bed: a mattress on the floor, in the corner. Then he picks up the tentacle-shaped dildo he’d pointed to before--the Kraken--and lays down on his back. Jen pushes himself off the couch and crosses the room on shaking legs. When he kneels onto the mattress, his favorite customer has already stripped off his long jeans and Saxx boxers revealing a small black plug up his ass and an enormously fat cock draped across his belly.</p>
<p>If he hadn’t just gotten fucked, Jen would be hard again.  </p>
<p>“I’ve had it in since this morning,” Jared confesses. “I didn’t know when you got off.”</p>
<p>“Just now,” Jen jokes. He can’t stop staring at Jared’s giant dick. This man could fuck anything or anyone he wanted with a dick like that but instead he spent his days carving intricate monster cocks to fuck himself with.</p>
<p>Jen is in total awe. Sorry Felicia, he might already be in love.</p>
<p>“Here,” Jared says, handing Jen the Kraken. “I’ll tell you when to put it in.”</p>
<p>Jen wraps his hands around the Kraken, a thick curved tentacle with carved suction cups spiraling around the side. Beneath him, Jared teases his hole with the butt plug using  one hand, and with his other he strokes his giant cock. When Jared’s ready, he pulls out the plug and hands Jen another bottle of lube.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Spreading his hole wide, Jared indicates he’s ready.</p>
<p>Jen feels his own cock stirring again despite having come harder than he can ever remember. It’s impossible not to be turned on while slathering an 8 inch tentacle cock with lube as Jared spreads his taut, perfect little ass wide fucking open.</p>
<p>When it’s slick-wet and ready, Jen positions the Kraken. With a nod he starts sliding the tentacle inside. The Kraken twists and turns in Jared’s gut, spreading his cheeks wider until the three inch base is splitting him in two.</p>
<p>For the first time Jen hears Jared moan and it’s music to his ears. Somehow the man is even hotter with his sex face on, eyes half-lidded and his mouth hanging open. Jen is fully hard by now, unbelievably turned on by thrusting a blue tentacle up his favorite customer’s ass. At some point he can’t hide it anymore. He buries the Kraken in Jared as far as it will go and leans between the man’s spread legs to kiss him. His own cock presses against the silicon base, slides between Jared’s spread cheeks. As they kiss, Jen desperately humps into Jared’s plugged-up ass.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Jared pants as the mattress starts to creak beneath them. “Are you? Do you want to?”</p>
<p>Jared’s eyes are wet and shining. Hopeful, vulnerable, just like when he asked Jen out on this fuck date of theirs. “Yes,” Jen gasps, just as desperate and greedy as he was then. </p>
<p>Jared pulls out the Kraken and drops it beside the mattress. His hole is spread wide and gaping, ready for Jen’s cock. Jared mines a condom from his discarded jeans, tosses it to Jen who unwraps it eagerly. Ready, Jen places the tip of his cock against Jared’s lube-slicked hole. With a single thrust he slips balls-deep into Jared. </p>
<p>“Fuck!” they groan, nearly in unison.</p>
<p>Jared’s tongue slips into Jen’s mouth, carving out a space for itself even as Jen’s cock plows deep into Jared’s ass. Jen thought he’d start fucking the guy like mad, pent up after months of looking and never touching. But when he’s finally inside Jared, that desperation vanishes. Everything is peaceful, calm. Jen slowly grinds his hips and Jared wraps his arms around Jen’s neck, his legs around Jen’s hips. It’s the first time they’ve ever fucked but it feels like the hundreth, like they’re old lovers, lazily making love on a Thursday afternoon: the sound of traffic outside, warm sun on his skin. Jen’s heart swells as his cock fattens and throbs. It feels good to be inside Jared, wrapped around Jared, saturated with the bittersweet stench of Jared’s sweat-slicked skin. Out of all of the guys he’s ever fucked--and Jen’s been around the block plenty--it never felt this good, this natural, on the first go.</p>
<p>“Feel so good,” Jared confirms, soft and gentle, almost shy.</p>
<p>Jen responds by thrusting his cock deep into Jared’s ass, eliciting a soft, delicious moan he devours with a kiss. “You too,” he mutters, before picking up his pace. He’s  too turned on to keep it chick-flick level fucking for much longer.</p>
<p>He fucks Jared, balls slapping lightly against Jared’s pink hole. His favorite customer throws his head back, eyelids fluttering, biting his lower lip. God, he was so beautiful. Jen was going to bust a nut just looking at Jared.</p>
<p>“Want you to come while I fuck you,” Jen pants. “Make a mess of yourself with this giant horsecock of yours.”</p>
<p>Jared smiles, loose hair sticking to his sweat-slicked brow. Still biting his lip, he nods and reaches for his flush-red cock, already leaking gruesomely onto his tan, chiseled belly.</p>
<p>But Jen knocks his hand away. “I’ll take care of you,” he says.</p>
<p>Grabbing hold of Jared’s cock for himself, Jen starts pumping vigorously. He watches with delight as Jared pants and squirms beneath him. Jen can feel Jared’s hole contracting, see his balls tightening. Jen fucks into Jared even harder until finally he’s rewarded with a thick string of come erupting from the tip of Jared’s cock. It shoots out onto Jared’s belly, his chest. It shoots out so hard it even paints Jared’s own lips with come.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Jen growls. Jared’s tight spasming hole has sent him over the edge. He pulls out and rips off the condom. Pumping himself, he shoots onto Jared’s belly. Their come mixes together as Jen orgasms a second time, painting Jared in a thick tapestry of white. </p>
<p>Jen falls onto the mattress beside Jared, panting as the waves of pleasure slowly subside. They lay like that, legs touching, shoulders pressed together, on their backs as they catch their breath. </p>
<p>“I’ve never done that before,” Jared admits after a long minute, face lit up in a smile.</p>
<p>There’s still a streak of dried come on his lips. Jen leans in and gently kisses it away. “You’ve never fucked before?” he asks. That would be a surprise. Jared was the lewdest virgin he’d ever met.</p>
<p>“No,” Jared corrects. “I have. But only with women. This is my first--I mean, you’re the first guy I’ve brought home. Not that I’ve brought anybody home in awhile.”</p>
<p>So Jared is bi. And Jen is his first taste of the other side. Jen sits up. “Was it good?” he asks, suddenly self-conscious.</p>
<p>Jared laughs, relaxed. It puts Jen at ease, makes him feel a little silly for doubting himself. “It’s been a while for me, too.” he admits.</p>
<p>Jared gives him the same wet-eyed look that always makes Jen’s heart swell. There’s something here, isn’t there? Something Jen wasn’t expecting. Jared looks so beautiful with his hair stuck to his forehead, lower lip swollen and pink, that Jen leans down to kiss him again. Gentle. Taking his time. Their lips press together and Jared opens his mouth, so honest and trusting, letting Jen lazily explore him, claim him. Sweet, soft kisses become possessive. Jen can feel the heat building between them yet again.</p>
<p>All of a sudden it hits Jen that this isn’t a one night stand. Their connection had been too startling, too sudden and intense for Jen to ignore and walk away from it. And he didn’t want to. Jen is already carving out space in his life for Jared. Planning the next day, and the next. He’d promised not to fall in love so quickly but Jen couldn’t help it. He was doomed to wear his heart on his sleeve. Maybe one day that would be an advantage instead of a constant, crushing disappointment. It was hard to tell, yet, which one this would be.</p>
<p>“If this goes on I’m gonna get hard again,” Jen excuses, pulling away. “And I think my balls might bust if I come a third time in like thirty minutes.”</p>
<p>Jared relents with a smile. “Beer?” he offers.</p>
<p>Jen accepts and Jared stands, buck ass-naked from the waist down, shirt pushed up and stuck to his skin from dried come. Jen admires his favorite customer’s long, tan legs, his pert tight ass as he bends over and grabs them a pair of cold craft beers from the fridge. When he returns, sitting back down beside him, Jensen's heart jumps into his throat. Realizing he likes Jared (really, really likes) only makes things more complicated.</p>
<p>“To monster cocks,” Jared toasts.</p>
<p>“To monster cocks,” Jen repeats, as they clink their bottles together.</p>
<p>“You can take one home if you like,” Jared offers. “I have multiple copies of each.”</p>
<p>Jen feels offended. To take home. Does that mean Jared’s trying to get rid of him? Or maybe Jen’s being too sensitive. His emotions are all over the place. Falling in love with someone is  always such agony. “Sure, I guess. Whatever you don’t want.”</p>
<p>Silence. The awkward kind. Jen peeks up from his beer to find Jared looking away, running his hands through his hair. Was he nervous too? Or just trying to figure out a polite way to kick him out? Jen swallows another mouthful of beer. There’s only one way to find out if this is worth pursuing, and that was to be open and honest about his second job. It had killed his last two relationships, so if Jared accepted him as a cam boy, maybe they had a shot.</p>
<p>“I have to tell you something--”</p>
<p>“There’s something you should know.”</p>
<p>They speak at the same time, and stop at it too. Jen stares at Jared, puzzled. He was just about to confess to shaking his ass for strangers for money. What could Jared possibly want to say?</p>
<p>“I know who you are.” </p>
<p>Jared looks distressed, pulling at his hair. “I’ve known for awhile now but I didn’t say anything because I thought--well it was bizarre, at first. It took me a few trips to figure it out. And then I didn’t want to out you by saying anything. In case no one else at Pete’s knew.”</p>
<p>Jen stares, doesn’t understand. “Who I am?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jared says. “Your cam name. <em> Dean Cockchester </em>. I recognized you from your channel.” </p>
<p>And then it hits Jen like a pound of bricks. The favorite customer he’d been jerking off to for the past few months had, unbeknownst to him, been jerking off to Jen as well! </p>
<p>“It is you, isn't it?” Jared asks, hesitant. “God, I’d feel so stupid if--”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s me,” Jen confirms. He turns his back to Jared, then, burying his head in his hand. Betrayed. Exposed. Was he going to get his heart crushed again already? In record time?</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Jared apologizes. “I’ve been a huge fan of yours for like a year now. All your toy reviews inspired me to start making my own, cause I could I never really find something I liked. That hit all the spots. I had no idea you were Seattle based, though. I only moved here recently after my parents retired. A friend told me about Pete’s and said it was the best coffee in town. So I went, and there you were. But I freaked. Just ordered a black coffee and left.”</p>
<p>Jen smiles, despite himself. Who would have guessed that his favorite customer had known that he was a cam boy all this time. “But you came back.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jared admits. “I just--I don’t know. I liked seeing you. Even if I was too chicken to say anything. But I gave you the name Wyvern hoping you’d be curious enough to ask.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I was <em> curious </em>.” Jen turns around to face Jared again. “You haunted me for months. I jacked off so many times just thinking about you!”</p>
<p>Jared laughs, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind his ears. “I’d never thought of anything like that until I saw you behind that counter for the first time. Your videos...they don’t do you justice.”</p>
<p>Jen’s heart flutters once again. Stupid. Giddy. Happy. His hurt feelings melt away. Jared was doing the opposite of exposing him, or shaming him. In fact, he’d been so in awe of Jen--of Dean Cockchester--that he’d run away! Finally, here was someone that was not only attracted to him, but respected what he did. So much so, he’d made his own line of monster cocks.  </p>
<p>“I’d...love to get fucked by one of your dildos on my channel,” Jen offers, red in the cheeks like a virgin asking to get reamed for the very first time. “I came so hard on the Wyvern, I can’t wait to try out the others.”</p>
<p>Jared’s face lights up. “Yeah?” he says. “I’d like that. Very much.”</p>
<p>Jen takes a deep draught from his beer, sets it aside. Then he gets up and lowers himself into Jared’s lap, straddling him, naked. “What if we sell them?” he suggests, lustful, but serious. “You and I. We could have a little business, together.”</p>
<p>Jen’s naked thighs dig into the mattress. He lowers his ass and feels Jared’s <em> enthusiasm </em> against his cheeks. Jen’s own excitement is building. He throws his previous hesitation out the window. If he really does a bust a nut, Jared would be worth it.</p>
<p>“Could we? I mean, would you want that?” Jared pants. He grabs Jen’s ass and slides his already-hard cock between Jen’s cheeks. “Fuck. I can’t believe you’re here, in front of me. You’re so fucking beautiful.”</p>
<p>Jen is tickled by the praise. He lets Jared thrust between his cheeks, grinding his own chubbing cock into Jared’s sweat-damp abs. It feels like he’s riding a wild stallion, all that muscle beneath him. Jared is bigger, thicker, girthier than him--in every way--and suddenly Jen is aching to feel Jared inside. There’s silicon tentacles and dog cocks a plenty but it’s Jared that Jen wants, fucking him, ripping him open, forcing a third orgasm out of him that night until he cries like a little bitch from the pleasure. And not just tonight, but the night after, and the night after that.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he says, throaty and deep. “Yeah I want to.”</p>
<p>At that Jen reaches back to grab Jared’s cock and line it up with his hole, still lube-slicked and gaping from the Wyvern. Jared hesitates. He doesn’t have another condom on hand but Jen says fuck it and pushes it inside of him anyways.</p>
<p>“Aaaaahhhh!” Jen gasps because Jared is <em> huge </em>. Even fucking the Wyvern wasn’t enough to prepare him. Jared’s cock slowly pushes inside of him, stretching out Jen’s hole. It stings, but only a little. And Jen loves every fucking second of it. </p>
<p>“Jesus Christ, you’re big,” Jen growls. “Fuck.<em> Fuck </em>!” </p>
<p>“Is it too much? I can--”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare!”</p>
<p>Jen thrusts himself all the way down until Jared is buried balls deep. He throws his head back and gasps, feels a shudder-ache of pleasure shooting up and down his spine. Jared grabs Jen’s hips and grinds, swirling his massive horsecock around Jen’s taut and tender entrance. </p>
<p>Jen gasps, whines, drags his fingernails across Jared’s back in ecstasy. “Fuck me,” he gasps.  “Jesus god just fuck me already!”</p>
<p>So Jared fucks him. Sitting on the mattress with Jen straddling him, Jared grabs Jen’s hips and fucks furiously into his eager, hungry ass. Jen clings to Jared for goddamn life as Jared’s very own monstercock thrusts so far into his gut Jen can swear he feels it tickling the back of his throat. He bounces up and down on Jared’s lap, mind numb. All he can think about is <em> cock! cock! cock! </em> Jared’s big fat cock ripping him open. Splitting him in two. Fucking so hard into his guts something is about to rupture. </p>
<p>Then Jared stands. Lifts him straight into the air!</p>
<p>It happens so quick Jen can’t protest, can only wrap his arms and legs around Jared’s thick muscular body as he’s ass-lifted from the mattress onto the window ledge. Jen’s body scatters the dildos peacefully resting there. The Minotaur drops onto the floor with a thud and the Hellhound knocks three multi-colored versions of itself down domino style. But Jared doesn’t care, he just keeps pumping his hips. If Jen wasn’t in love before, he was cockstruck now, could swear off the Minotaur and the Hellhound--all toys forever so long as he could sacrifice his hole to Jared’s pornstar dick.</p>
<p>“Yes! Jesus. Fuck me! Oh my god.” </p>
<p>Somehow Jared is fucking him even deeper like this, skewering his guts with every thrust. Jen feels like a little porcelain doll in Jared’s arm, threatening to break under the strength of his cock mercilessly fucking him open. Jen loves it. And so does Jared, by the monstrous sounds he’s making.</p>
<p>“I’m close,” Jared grunts. “Fuck. I’m gonna--”</p>
<p>“Do it inside,” Jen begs, without hesitation. “Fucking knock me up with your monster cock, Jesus. Make me pregnant.”</p>
<p>“Shit,” Jared pants. And he doesn’t last much longer than that. A few more shuddering thrusts and he explodes inside of Jen.</p>
<p>Jen can feel it, thick and hot pouring inside of him, stretching his stomach--fuck, there was so much! That’s what pushes him over the edge and suddenly Jen is coming too, his cock sputtering onto his belly while Jared’s balls keep pumping him full. Jared bends over to kiss him like that, full of his cock and his come, ass pressed against the window and making some lucky bastard’s day down below. Jen opens his mouth and welcomes Jared’s saliva-slicked tongue inside. Their kiss lingers for a long moment, until Jared’s cock finally softens, falls out of him along with a warm string of come trickling down Jen’s thighs. As he did before, Jared gets on his knees and gently cleans Jen’s cock with his mouth.</p>
<p>“So...what about J-2?” Jen suggests, lazily running his fingers through Jared’s hair again as the man sucks his softening cock. “For our business name. Since we’re Jen and Jared? Or maybe, J-squared? Monster cocks by J-squared. That’s got a ring to it. What do you think?”</p>
<p>Jared hums in agreement. Jen’s pink cock slips out of his mouth as he looks up to meet Jen’s eyes. “I think I have to wait until the blood from my cock reaches my head again.”</p>
<p>Jen laughs. Putting a hand behind Jared’s head he guides the man up to his lips. Jared is different from anyone he’s ever met before. No matter what he’d promised Felicia, he doesn’t  want this to be one night stand anymore. He wants to fall asleep next to Jared, wake up next to Jared, start a business with Jared, plan a future with Jared. And he could tell by the way Jared kissed him, that his favorite customer wanted the same thing. Sex toys, cam boys, and dark roasts--they’d build their future lives on the very things that had brought them together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>